The present invention relates to a dual stage fastener for securing a vehicle interior trim component to a vehicle body component to cover a stored air curtain and more particularly to a fastener including a pin and a grommet wherein the pin is tethered to the grommet to secure the trim component to the body component when the air curtain is deployed to limit the travel length of the trim component within the vehicle passenger compartment.
Most passenger vehicle are equipped with one or more air bag or air curtain modules located at selected areas of the vehicle passenger compartment, for example, in the steering wheel housing in front of the driver of the vehicle. Air curtains are typically housed in a recess formed in a vehicle body component, such as the steering wheel housing or a fixed structural member of the vehicle. A detachable trim component, such as a cover or panel, covers the opening of the recess to hide the folded air curtain from view. Upon certain vehicle impact conditions, the air curtain is deployed from a folded condition behind the trim component to an unfolded and expanded condition out from the recess to help cushion and immobilize an occupant of the vehicle to reduce injury thereto. Expansion of the air curtain during deployment forces the trim component, such as a cover or panel, to be detached from the vehicle component permitting the air curtain to expand outwardly from the recess.
Various fasteners have been used to secure the trim component to the vehicle component. Air curtain covers and associated trim components used in a vehicle present a unique fastening challenge due to the large forces exerted on such components within a short period of time when the air curtain is deployed. It is desirable to limit the length of travel and direction of travel of the air curtain trim component. Some prior art structures have used a tether fastened to the cover itself as is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 5,651,562. The direction the air curtain cover is propelled cannot be adequately controlled where the cover is tethered, however.
The above, as well as other objects of the invention, may be readily achieved by a fastener for fastening a vehicle interior trim component to an associated vehicle component comprising: a grommet adapted to be attached to the vehicle component, the grommet having an aperture formed therein; and a pin tethered to the grommet, the pin adapted to be attached to the trim component and releasably inserted through the aperture formed in the grommet to releasably secure the trim component to an associated vehicle component.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.